Oereth Tarot Deck
A tarot deck that was imported to Heagan via the Golden Airship - originally in Mystaiya Grausherra's possession, Merrik Ae'fara took the deck and gave it to Derek Stormbringer to assist in their quest (with the intention to reclaim it later). The deck is used by spellcasters to divine the future via an Arcana check - the higher the check, the more accurate the answer to the question asked of the deck. The user may ask any question they wish, but the answer will always appear as a picture on the card to be interpreted by the reader (though the DM can make this more or less vague and offer hints as appropriate). This list of cards is not complete by any means and should be changed to suit the campaign's needs; this set was used in the unfinished Greybank arc. * The Cabal: A group of six black-cloaked people wearing masks slashed with colour stand still in a stone chamber with a clear pool of water at their feet, showing their reflections where five of them seem to be struggling to get the masks off. * The Traveler: A person of unapparent gender stands facing a road sign that leads in eight directions, a blade in one hand and a flower in the other. * The Web: In the center of the card is a closed stone double-door engraved with the dramedy masks. Leading out from the door are countless red and blue threads, forming a spiderweb in which many faceless people are tangled. * The Stars: A person sits on a rooftop and looks up at a star-filled sky that glows softly, illuminating parts of the scene. * The Darkness: In the center of the card is a small depiction of five people huddled around a campfire. The surrounding area, and rest of the card, is pitch black. The only things illuminated by the fire are the people, but they’re too small to make out. * The Vault: A treasure chest strapped down by chains and locks sits open with glittering gems and a sword prominently displayed. * The Key: A pile of bleached bones at the foot of an elaborate door props up half of a silver key– the other half is visible in the the lock. From both halves of the key appear to be bleeding from where it was broken. * The Judgement: Two crow cages hang from a gibbet in the middle of a crossroad – there appears to a male Void Genasi in one, and a Desert Elf in the other, though they are facing away from each other. * The Virulent: A large and twisted tree grows out of rocky earth, but the branches are bent low, heavy with red flowers. A small girl in a white dress sits underneath the tree, both arms extending up towards the branches beatifically. * The Collector: An elf with long gunmetal grey hair holds a sinister looking mask up to cover their face; above them burns 12 stars that are connected to the mask by a thin blue ray of light. * The Freedom: You see many figures wrapped head to foot in cloth, kneeling in the middle of a town. A pillar of moonlight spotlights each of them breaking the manacles that would have held them in place, their faces turned upward as if in prayer. Five stars are scattered in the back as the moon hangs low in the middle of the sky. * The Creator: A figure sits at a workbench as they repair what appears to be a mechanical bird. * The Reversal: A figure smiles and hold out their arms as they are rushed by another with a blade extended. Behind the swordsperson is a hooded figure descending on them from the sky, daggers inches from the attacker’s back. * The Clairvoyant: A figure shrouded in darkness reaches out to flip over a tarot card displayed on a table. Other cards are displayed face-up, but this one is unknown. * The Maze: A boy and a girl hold hands as they face the entrance of a dark hedge maze. You think you see something sinister inside, but you can’t really make out if it’s just a shadow or not. * The Obligation: A figure in a black mask kneels beside a closed casket, on the side of which is engraved a depiction of a young woman. Sitting on top of the casket is a small child, holding the end of a chain that leads the masked figure. * The Matchmaker: This card is split in half vertically – on the left, a woman in a red dress leads a group of children dressed in blue, her face covered by a heart-shaped mask. On the right, a Doppelganger in the same mask and red robes holds a bundle of blue threads that seem to be unraveling from the children’s clothing across the split like leashes. * The Salvation: Devils swarm the lower half of the card, reaching up and clinging to a Changeling in a golden mask, who in turn is reaching up to a cloaked figure that grasps their arm tightly, pulling them up. * The Wheel of Fortune: A frightened looking child sits in the center of an enormous keyring filled with keys of every kind and shape, pointing outwards. Behind them lie hundreds of shadowy doors in vast hallways. * The Hunger: A figure that seems to be made up of a patchwork of different people, genders, and races holds a needle and thread tightly and triumphantly between forefinger and thumb. Blood leaks from between the segments as if the wounds are still fresh, though the look on this thing’s face is desperation and need rather than suffering. In the background is displayed a large banquet table filled with food and drink, with piles of gold and gems between. * The Injustice: A crowd of faceless people hold back a boy in a red mask as they stone a small, curled up figure in the center of the card. * The Song: A man with long white hair hangs in the center of the card, being torn at and supported by hundreds of eye-covered hands as he claws at his own throat with bloody nails. His head is tilted back, as if screaming, and thin, silver chains are depicted either going into, or coming out of, his mouth. * The Tyrant: At the top of corpse-strewn steps, a large suit of full-plate armor is displayed in front of a weapons rack filled with heavy gear. A woman much smaller than it stands in front, facing it, wearing a red dress and holding the two halves of a broken crown on top of her long, white hair.